


【桶生賀】Family Matters

by 5566mz



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Gen, Priest Jason Todd
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5566mz/pseuds/5566mz
Summary: ※警告：作者别名脑洞侠，踩雷抱歉。一个老梗的失去情感神父桶AU大写OOC，真的hen大





	1. 上

───

01.

红头罩失踪了。

正确来说是失踪了三个月─你可能会说，才三个月？

他跟他的法外小队随便一个星际任务都可能更久，甚至超过半年都不在话下。

但这次不太一样。

因为柯莉和罗伊都还好好地待在地球上，并且法外者在近期都还有活动的迹象─以两人的形式。

最早发现不对劲的是提姆，鉴于他是蝙蝠家族中与杰森往来最为频繁的人。

某天在处理泰坦及集团的繁忙事务时，他盯着眼前巨大的屏幕忽然一阵乏力感，才惊觉自己似乎好久没好好休息过了。

是少了什么？

是了，以前每隔一阵子就会有个人强行打断他的工作，并盯着他好好用餐，无论是到外头的餐厅或是那人亲手做的饭。

最后再以一宿安稳的睡眠结束难得没有工作的一天。

所以那人去哪了呢？

一开始提姆也没多想，只当杰森是像往常一般又随法外者跑去太空中某个不知名角落了。

但只消他随手一查，看着屏幕上法外者近期任务只有两人的身影，不用是世界上第二伟大的侦探也能察觉不对劲。

他并没有马上找他们一探究竟，而是先去找了迪克，毕竟大蓝鸟对于这两人要较他熟悉得多。

但当迪克打电话去询问时，却只得到罗伊在那头支支吾吾地回答：

「嗯？你说小杰鸟啊？哦…他…他最近转做后勤啦！所以在外头看不到他是正常的，你们就别担心了！」

后勤？迪克皱了皱眉，与红罗宾对望了一眼。

还不等这边继续询问或要求与杰森直接对话，对方就急急忙忙挂断了。

02.

在追着罗伊多次求见无果后，他俩的行动终于引起蝙蝠侠的注意。

然后是整个蝙蝠家的注意。

在蝙蝠侠的帮助下，他们终于成功见到了罗伊─他们不会承认是趁这家伙落单的空档的。

「呃…嗨？你们找我有事吗？」

「别装傻了罗伊，小翅膀呢？」

「我不是说了吗，他转后勤了！就像你们有神谕一样，我觉得我们也该搞一个？」

忽然被点名的芭芭拉在通讯器另一端挑了个眉，没表示什么。

「好，他不肯出门，所以我们来啦，人呢？」

也只有迪克好心地接下他这破绽百出的话闸。

「…」

被怼得说不出话的罗伊沉默了好一阵子，才面色沉重地叹了口气：

「他不会见你们的，你们也不会想见到现在的他。」

「想不想是由我们决定，而我们现在想要、需要见到他。」

「不…」

「拜托了罗伊，我们需要亲眼确认他真的没事。」

「…他很好也没事，真的。」

「你知道我说了”亲眼”对吧？」

「…」

「罗伊…」

「…你们会后悔的。」

03.

「呃…罗伊？」

「干嘛？」

「你确定小翅膀在这里？」

这不能怪迪克，事实上，其余蝙蝠家的成员也都露出了怀疑的目光。

因为罗伊带他们来的这地方不是别的，正是哥谭大教堂。

好吧，谁会想到呢？失踪的红头罩不仅还在哥谭，居然就在离他们如此近的地方，甚至是…一个教堂？

罗伊并没有回答，而是叹了一路上的不知道第几个气，难得严肃地开口：

「听着，不要说我没提醒你们，等等进去看到杰森后不要太惊讶，也不要用你们习惯的那套老是怀疑他。最重要的是─」

顿了一下，罗伊似乎在犹豫接下来的话该不该说，抿了抿唇后才继续：

「不要在他面前提起你们的”回家吧”或”我可以帮助你”那套，当我说你们会因此而受伤，我是认真的。」

虽然不懂罗伊在卖什么关子，但看他难得如此正经地交代，众人也只得先应下来。

「God！柯莉知道会杀了我的！」

领着众人进入的罗伊在转身后喃喃道。

然而只见他在步入教堂的下一秒便迅速换上了平日欢脱的笑颜，彷佛刚刚一脸正经的罗伊只是个幻觉。

「嗨小杰鸟，我带了朋友来看你啦！」

04.

今天不是礼拜日，也未到下班时间，因此教堂内并没有其他人。

只有祭台前的一个挺拔的身影缓缓转过身来。

「你好，罗伊，很高兴见到你。」

杰森微笑着和来人打招呼，他的神情是众人从未见过的平和。

「不，你才不。」

「好吧，我的确不，很抱歉。」

「不，你也不。」

「…」

「起码说句你想我吧臭小子！」

罗伊打趣着，脸上笑得灿烂，但在场的人─除了杰森─都看得出来他是在笑着哭。

被罗伊这么说，杰森也不恼，仍是淡淡地笑着：

「我看到你还带了人来。」

「呃…是的，他们非得要见你，抱歉柯莉不在没来得及通知你。」

「没关系，是有什么事吗？」

「…你们慢慢聊，我先去外面等你们。」

一出教堂，罗伊便无力地靠着外墙蹲坐在地上，平复着方才的情绪。

「唉…我这是做什么呢，有够丢脸的。」

这阵子来探望杰森时都是有柯莉陪着，使他们之间友好的幻象不至于坍塌，这次偏偏被蝙蝠家钻到了空子。

可他实在没有勇气、也真的没有办法独自面对现在的杰森。

他还没做好心理准备。

「小杰鸟…」

「对不起…」

05.

在罗伊逃难似的离开教堂后，留下了蝙蝠家众人与杰森面面相觑。

看着眼前神父打扮且面对罗伊的异常若无其事的杰森，一时之间反而不知该从何开口。

于是杰森歪了歪头，率先发难：

「找我有什么事吗？」

「…」

「…」

「…小翅膀？你现在在这里当神父？」

「是的，显而易见。」

「TT，陶德你这蠢货终于傻了吗？」

「我很好，谢谢关心。」

「你…不做红头罩了？」这次是提姆。

杰森的笑容更大了，但并没有笑进眼底，神情仍是如此从容：

「啊，原来是为了这个。你们大可放心，红头罩也许还会出现，不过再也不会妨碍或是踩到你们的底线了。」

「什么意思？」蝙蝠侠终于开口，但隔着面罩使人看不清他的表情。

「偶尔会出出任务，但起码对象不是你们那群”不能杀死”的超级罪犯，我猜？」

「这三个月你都待在这？」

「是的。」

「什么事都没发生？」

「是。」

「…」

「为什么…不告诉我们？」还是提姆，他终于忍不住了。

杰森眨了几下眼睛，看起来是真的对这个问题感到迷惑：「为什么要？」

这下不只是提姆，其他人也露出了受伤或是惊讶的表情，就连蝙蝠侠也能从他紧绷的下颚线条看出他正在隐忍着什么。

提姆不知道杰森出了什么事，但他很确定非同小可，起码以前的杰森出远程任务前还会通知他一声。

「我们…是家人？」

最后，不知道是谁说出的这句话打破了这压抑的气氛。

06.

杰森又笑了，说实在这真的非常难得，他们居然能在一天内见到红头罩露出不带嘲讽或轻蔑意义的笑容─不只一次。

「不，不是的。」

「小翅膀…」

「迪克，先听我说完好吗？」

「你们的那位家人，杰森‧陶德，早已死在那场爆炸中。」

「而我，带着愤怒与鲜血成为红头罩归来，即使现在情况有些不同了。」

「你们心里也很清楚，我并不是你们心中的那只小鸟。」

「并且他也回不来了，我对此由衷感到遗憾。」

「你们都是好人，当然，这是不可否认的。」

「所以即使你们无法接受再次回来的这个杰森，基于对他的愧疚及补偿心理，才如此努力地将我也做为你们的家人看待。」

「但红头罩的所作所为仍是你们无法接受的，这才是令你们如此矛盾的原因。」

「醒醒吧，我已不是你们的那个杰森。」

此时的杰森就如同一位真正的神父般，真诚地开导着他的信徒们。

没有愤怒，没有不甘，没有嘲讽，甚至…没有任何情绪。

平静地就像他们只是在谈论今天晚餐的菜单。

07.

在场的众人全都被这番「布道」给震慑住了。

最先开口的仍是迪克，尽管他看起来快哭了：

「不…不不不，小翅膀，我们只是…只是还没找到与现在的你相处的那个平衡点，你不能就这样否定我们！」

「噢，我知道这很难接受，但看看我吧。我曾固执地想回到你们所谓的家，可我始终不是其中一员，那导致了我们后来无数的摩擦、争吵甚至战斗。你认为那值得吗？到后来我才终于明白，也放下了。」

「嘿，老实说，这几个月没有红头罩妨碍你们，难道不是轻松许多吗？」

「…」

杰森始终维持一贯的平静，甚至偶尔露出几个「标准」的笑容，可那从未到达眼底的笑意却笑得他们心里发寒。

「杰…／杰森…／……」

「大红，我不知道你怎么了。但你放心，我们会带你回来的。」

眼看无法说服杰森丝毫，确认杰森短期内仍会待在教堂并安全无虞后，众人决定先返回并查明到底发生了什么事。

告别神父杰森走出教堂后，第一眼就看见了外头凉椅上的罗伊。

对方正低着头，看不清是什么表情，甚至没有发现里头的谈话已经结束了。

叹了口气，最后还是迪克率先走了过去。

「说吧，罗伊，你知道些什么？」

───

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▼天啊我又越写越长了…说好的短篇呢（崩溃  
▼桶哥生日快乐！！！惊觉狮子座超适合桶哥的（#  
▼有任何建议或抓虫都欢迎提出讨论ＱｗＱ


	2. 下

───

08.

「…我知道的也不多，简单来说，就是杰森现在没有任何的情感。」

罗伊勉强抬起头，紧紧盯着迪克，眼神中尽是…迷茫与痛苦？隔了好一会才终于开口。

这次众人的反应就没这么一致了，如果硬要用一个词语统一形容的话，大概就是─复杂。

「没有情感？」

「对，爱情、友情、亲情，甚至一些再平常不过的情绪，他不再会感到愤怒、悲伤或是高兴了。」

「所以你刚刚才…」

「…等等，你们不会又把这当作一个什么阴谋论吧？」

「…没有，但我们提到了家人。」

「噢，太棒了。」罗伊夸张地翻了个白眼，挥了挥手臂：「欢迎加入被抛弃者联盟。」

「罗伊…拜托了，别这样。」

「详细情况。」蝙蝠侠永远都这么言简意赅。

该来的总是会来，看着眼前的蝙蝠们，不给他们一个交代今天是走不了的。

深吸了一口气，罗伊逼着自己回忆：

「我不晓得你们对杰鸟的过去了解多少，但他通过净化仪式后就与那些”无法言喻”的事物纠缠不清─大种姓最后的战士嘛。」

罗伊边说边皱了皱鼻子，表达自己的不满。

「他的说法是，最近在哥谭大教堂后突然出现了一道异界门，在调查清楚那扇”门”的来历及通往何处之前，需要一个守门人。」

「所以他选中了小杰鸟，然后那家伙居然半点推托都没有就欣然接受了！」

「作为守门人必须绝对公正，不能被凡间的任何事物所影响，理所当然也不能拥有任何情感。」

09.

「这需要多久？」

「不晓得？但最糟的情况有二，要嘛一直查不清那门就这么耗下去，或是查清了但那门需要个正式守门人─永久的。」

「…」

「前者我相信在场没有人附带魔法属性就先略过了，后者以杰森现在的情况我们也说服不了他。」

罗伊揉着额角，无不头疼的解释着现下的死局。

而蝙蝠侠沉下嘴角，正思考着罗伊方才那番话并试图找出办法。

「”他”是谁？」

「什么？谁？」

「你说这都是”他”的说法，一开始我以为你说的是杰森，但你又说是”他”选中了杰森，所以这个”他”是谁？」

突然的问句显得有些没头没脑，使罗伊愣了一下，才思索出蝙蝠侠问的是谁。

「…他叫萨鲁，是墟莽的看守者。」

「带我们去见他。」

「什么？不不不，你不会的！」

「我很确定，罗伊。」

10.

「哇哦，这实在是…」

幸运的是，不像当初的罗伊与柯莉，他们并没有遭到巨型怪兽的袭击。

对于周遭的一切都感到新奇，让迪克忍不住赞叹出声。

「嘿，可别把这想得太美，这里可是训练大种姓战士的地方。」

「我和柯莉第一次来的时候他把最美好的记忆留了下来，下一次是所有的记忆，这次他干脆连情感都弄丢了。」

「他真的很擅长惹麻烦，是吧？」罗伊苦笑。

「…你能跟我们说说大种姓吗？」提姆诚实地表现出了求知的欲望。

「行吧，毕竟我也是陪小杰鸟对付过无名的伟大军火库！」

罗伊开始滔滔不绝地说着法外者是如何追着杰森来到墟莽，并且杰森如何带领刺客联盟消灭了无名，最后在刺客们的围剿下打败了雷霄古。

「虽然我很高兴小杰鸟这么厉害，但有时也会想，如果他没有就好了…」

「…听起来在大种姓灭门前杰森就被称做最后的战士了，为什么？」

「因为他是这几百年来唯一通过最终净化仪式的人呀。」

「几百年？！那个净化仪式到底是什么？」

「…我曾听母亲提过，净化仪式包含对灵魂的考验，许多弟子都承受不住发自灵魂的痛苦或而死在仪式里了。」

一路沉默的达米安突然开口，神色阴沉得跟蝙蝠侠有得比。

「母亲曾说过陶德的灵魂有过人之处，能做到某些…连母亲都办不到的事，也许就是看中了这点才将他送去大种姓训练。」

「你知道他待过大种姓？」

「他居然通过了仪式，我以为母亲只是像之前的刺客一样单纯地送他来接受武术指导。」

提姆不得不惊讶，达米安的言下之意是他还在刺客联盟时就知道杰森被送来了，而对方没有否认便是间接承认了。

11.

「罗伊．哈珀，墟莽并不是你可以随意来去的地方。」

正当众人还努力想从罗伊口中撬出点什么时，远方忽地传来一句声音。

接着一座楼梯从虚空中的一扇门前蜿蜒而下，最后一阶准确地落在他们跟前。

「是，是，我知道，但这次要找你的可不是我。」

罗伊领着众人爬上阶梯，边敷衍地响应着。

待爬到最上层后，门扉缓缓开起，终于见到里头少年模样的看守者。

「萨鲁。」

「你这次又是为了何事而来？」

「还是小杰鸟的事，不过这次是他们想找你谈。」

罗伊耸了耸肩，以脑袋指了指身后的众人。

「啊，蝙蝠侠与他的弟子们。」

「我们希望你能归还杰森的情感。」向前踏了一步，蝙蝠侠开门见山。

「为什么？」

「谁都没有剥夺他人情感的权力。」

「那你们又有什么权利替他要回去呢？」

「我们是他的家人。」

「是，当然了，上次来的两位还是他的挚友呢。」萨鲁嗤笑着。

12.

「要我们怎么做你才肯答应？」迪克站了出来，全身紧绷着。

「你们似乎误会了什么。」萨鲁说着飘了起来，绕着众人飞了一圈。

「我需要一个守门人，他可是自愿的。」

「守门人只要求绝对理性及公正，情感也是他自愿留下的。」

「就如同我当初扣押你们的记忆，不回收是他的选择。」

「什么？」罗伊震惊地大喊了出来，怎么会是这样？

「那…我们现在该怎么办？」提姆难得地也慌了。

对比无措的众人，萨鲁平静地开口：

「也不是不能够还他。」

「…什么办法？」

看着萨鲁如此干脆且冷静，反而令他们有种不好的预感。

…不过眼下也只能孤掷一试了。

「他对感情不再抱有期望，才将它们留在我这。你们不是本人，我也不能替他作主就这么还给你们。倘若你们能重新激起他对情感的渴望，这些─便会自动回归到他身上了。」

13.

「噢…我的天啊…」

「格雷森你再抓下去很快就会秃了。」

「抱歉了迪克，但这次我支持恶魔崽。」

说得容易。

就凭杰森现在的状况，对情绪的感知一点反应也没有，想让他重拾对感情的信心谈何容易？

这次可真难倒这群蝙蝠了。

「恕我直言，老爷，我认为您和小姐少爷们都把情况复杂化了。」

韦恩大宅中，聚在大厅的蝙蝠们身边围绕一片愁云惨雾，看不下去的老管家好心开口建议。

「阿尔弗雷德？」

「感情与您应付敌人时不同，经不起一点算计，有时需要的正是最直白的表达方式。」

「…」

「您平时若能偶尔将您的行动转化成言语，也许他就不会如此失望。」

「…」

14.

哥谭大教堂再次迎来了一群夜行访客。

「你们好，这次又是为了什么而来呢？」神父依旧温和地朝他们笑着。

「我们来…忏悔。」迪克睁着蓝眼睛看向他，有些惴惴不安。

「哦…好的？忏悔室就在后头。」

「不不不，我们想，呃…集体忏悔？对，能让我们一起就在这说吗？」

「…行吧？」

神父杰森就这么站在祭台前，等着听取面前这一票人的忏悔。

罗伊最先走近，并伸出双手拥抱了他，重重地拍了拍他的后背：

「小杰鸟，我不怪你的选择，是这世界让你失望了。但我们─我跟科莉都很想你，回来好吗？」

接着是女孩们，卡珊与史蒂芬凑上前分别在他的双颊轻轻一吻。

「你…很好…跟我们…回家…」

「嘿杰森，我知道这个家真的一团糟。我们也许彼此伤害过，但你永远都是我们的家人，好吗？」

芭芭拉则推着轮椅到他面前，并示意他蹲下与她平视。

尽管对这异样的「忏悔」感到疑惑，杰森还是照做了。

「杰…我很抱歉，对这一切。这个家带给你太多伤害，每次的召回都是在消耗你的情感，却忘了给予你相对的回应。我明明应该是最了解你的，却忽略了这一点。」

说完也向前倾了身子，像罗伊一样给了他一个大大的拥抱。

15.

「…TT」

「陶德，父亲与母亲都认可了你，你不该妄自菲薄，你在否定自己的同时也是在否定他们。」

「…还有我。」

达米安勉强拉了拉杰森的神父袍，天知道这番话花费了他多少力气说出口。

「大红。」

终于轮到提姆了，他上前握住杰森的双手，紧紧盯着他：

「也许你不是以前的那个杰森，也不再是罗宾了。这是你一路来成长的印记与变化，但这并不会改变你是我们家人的事实。」

「我们的确对你感到愧疚，可我们并没有透过你去看另外一个人，你就是你，我们的愧疚也源自于对你造成的伤害。」

「我们明知你不同了，却还一直将既有的期待套在你身上，就这么消磨你对这个家的感情而不自知。」

「我真的很抱歉，非常抱歉，跟我们回家好吗？」

迪克则是难得一脸正经，语气却极为温柔，好似怕又会把对方吓跑。

「小翅膀，我很抱歉。」

抬起头，澄澈的蓝色望进那彷佛已有些微动摇的翠绿中。

「我从来就不是个好哥哥，在你…离开前我们总是吵架，甚至没发觉你忙着超越我各项纪录的用意，让你在这个家没有归属感。」

「而在你回来后，我们对待你的方式更让你觉得像个罪犯。但请你相信我，我们只是…对你的愧疚与懊悔让我们一时失了分寸。」

「你总说跟这些没关系，愤怒是你与生俱来的，就算没发生这些事你也会走上歧路。」

「所以我常常在想，如果我们当时多关心你一点、多爱你一点，是不是起码你就不会如此失望了？可惜，这世界上没有如果。」

说完也踮起脚尖在杰森的额头落下轻轻一吻。

「对不起，小翅膀，还有，我爱你。」

16.

「杰森…」

「…你如果再说什么要帮助我我就揍你。」

「我…我知道我是个失败的父亲，我知道你讨厌我每次的道歉跟愧疚。你也许是蝙蝠侠的失败，是他做为一个父亲失职的证明，但你从来就不是个失败品，失败的从来就不是你。」

「家人也许会有许多分歧，但不会改变这个事实。」

听到来自蝙蝠侠的亲口承认，杰森终于有了较为明显的反应。

他咬着下唇，先是轻微的颤抖，接着将脸埋进双手中开始抽泣。

最后被面前的蝙蝠侠揽进肩头，放声大哭。

不知过了多久，等到杰森好不容易平复下了情绪，才注意到不知何时出现在一旁面容慈祥的老人。

「阿尔弗雷德…」

「杰森少爷，欢迎回家。」

───

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▼跟女孩们不熟所以只放在最后大和解时登场请见谅  
▼比想象中超篇幅了…码到后来自己也有些混乱（#  
▼有任何建议或抓虫都欢迎提出讨论ＱｗＱ


End file.
